notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sindar
The Sindar or Grey Elves were those Teleri who did not go to the Undying Lands but stayed along the coasts of Beleriand under their Lords Thingol and Elmo.They were also considered Twighlight Elves being neither true Dark Elves nor Light-elves.They referred to themselves as Edhil (S."Elves") but were also known as the Lembi (Av."Lingerers"). Detailed description Culture The Sindar lived in Cave-dwellings in the wooded Hills or in coastal Havens, they were acknowledged Craftsmen although no match for the Noldor.They were great Singers as were all of the Teleri and valued hunters.The Falathrim were prized for their Shipbuilding skills and prowess as Mariners.They also proofed themselves as great Warriors fighting with their traditional weapons Axe and Bow. Tribes The Sindar divided themselves into three main tribes, the Eglath or Doriathrim, Thingol's folk, the Falathrim, Cirdan's Folk and the Mithrim or North-Elves, though all three groups at last formally acknowledged Thingol as their King.Additionally there were the nomadic unbound Sindar of the Nyss Rain or wandering clans. History The Sindar descended from the Host of Elwe who chose to stay behind in Middle-Earth to search for their lost King and from those of Olwe's host who were convinced by Ulmo to stay in Beleriand.There they soon became the leading culture and considered most of it's lands part of their Kingdom, seeing the Noldorin exiles and the Edain as vassals.After the drowning of Beleriand they remained in the part of their former Kingdom which was then known as Lindon with a minority leaving eastwards into Rhovanion and joining their Wood-Elf cousins. Appearance The Sindar were smaller than the High-Elves, six-foot being average for a male while females were slightly smaller.They also weren't as strongly built and more slender than the Noldor.Brown or blond (but not golden!) hair was common, but sometimes also raven black, silver or white hair could be found.Eye colours varied from brown to green or blue.The Sindar were mostly fair, ruddy or silver skinned but not as pale as many Noldor or Vanyar and not nearly as dark as some Avari. Warcraft *Bucklers *Corslets *Fishmail *High Helmets *Knives *Light Axes *Longbows *Spears *Staffs *Swords *Long Mail-Capes Language The Sindar spoke Sindarin (also called Lemberin), the most archaic form of which was later known as Old Sindarin after it had split up into several dialects, notably Doriathrin (an archaic Telerin spoken in Doriath), Falathrin (spoken in the Falas and close to Falmarin), Mithrimin or northern Sindarin and the dialect of the nomadic Sindar.Later Beleriandic developed as a common language and was also adapted by the Edain while the Noldor adapted Noldorian Sindarin as an outer Speech. Names They were also known as the Lingerers, Friends of Osse, Elves of Twighlight, the Silvern, the Enchanters, the Wards of Melian, the Kindred of Lúthien and the People of Elwe. Genealogy *Quendi **Nelyar ***Nelyarin Avari ***Eldar ****Teleri *****Amanyar ******Falmari *****Umanyar ******Nandor ******Sindar *******Eglath ********Doriathrim ********Mithrim or North-Elves *******Falathrim ********Sindarian Gondolindrim Sindar of Renown Aerandir Aldan of Caras Galadhon Amdír Malgalad Amroth son of Amdír Anarin Annael of Mithrim Aramacar Arendhiril Arvaire Beleg Cúthalion Bellindiel Lomeloth Bladorthin of Edhellond Carihir Celeborn the Wise Cirdan the Shipwright Cirdur Daeron of Doriath Dior Eluchíl Elenril Elmo Eöl Elu Thingol Erellont of Sirion Etharion Faervel Falathar the Mariner Fëamírë Gaerdae Galadhon son of Elmo Galandeor Galathil Galdor of the havens Hathel Heladil Hendor Kläen Lanthir Legolas II Greenleaf Lindir Linsûl Lúthien Mablon Mablung of the heavy Hand Maeglin Lómion Nielthi Nimloth Oropher Palandor Rána of Tumlinde Sarkaraxë Sûlherok Tathar of Lórien Taurclax Tharudan Thorobir Thranduil Tinfang Gelion Torhir Ifant Vairesûl Vallin Category:Elves